Warriors Lemons by Obsidian!
by Obsidian Fates
Summary: Just some lemons by me, which I plan to update as much as I can. The chapters can be anything, and I do take requests. They're usually 1500 words long so we don't get the really short ones. So, yeah. Thanks for reading! Rated M for a reason! Latest Chapter: IvyXBrokenXTiger


Ivypaw looked around the dark forest. It was usually full of battling cats. Instead it was relatively quiet. She looked to the side in the dark, looming trees. It was empty actually. No yowls of pain from this heinous place. Just an eerie echo that came from everywhere she stepped.

She heard the sound of a cat reappearing in the liquidy way from one of the black puddles splattered around the Place of No Stars.

"Ivypool?" She turned immediately as she saw the large tom. His thick tabby fur was groomed as if he actually cared what he looked like. The stake that he rarely mentioned was still out of his neck, but the metal spike did nothing to hide his looks, which were overall handsome. It was certainly different from his usual rough appearance, but Ivypool continued walking forward.

"Yes, Hawkfrost?" She blinked. She swished her smooth, long tail along her side.

Hawkfrost smirked. "I wanted to tell you that we weren't training today. In fact, the best of us here have decided to give you a special..." He paused, and Ivypool wondered what he meant. She backed away at the sound of his voice. His inflection. She didn't recognize it, but it sounded sinister. Ivypool started to back away, but she was blocked by someone.

Ivypool turned around immediately and saw the mean face of Tigerstar, the scarred warrior glaring at her. "You should respect your mentors, and especially the cats who are the only ones who actually understand you." Tigerstar said, sickly sweet.

The silver-and-white tabby blinked back rage. She shouldn't have come here tonight. Her only problem was she had no choice. She was subject to whatever these toms wanted.

She fought herself, trying to keep her own claws in. "I don't know what you mean, but I'll be fine thank you very much." She snapped. "I'm loyal."

"But you didn't kill Flametail, Ivypaw." He raised his brow, and shot a quick glance at Hawkfrost. "I think we'll have to hold her down for this ceremony. Maybe she'll prove her loyalty through it." Tigerstar smiled.

Hawkfrost's face lit up like a kit with a new mossball. Ivypaw tried turning around but was again cut short by another cat. The dark brown cat smiled down at Ivypaw. "It's been a good long time since I've had one of you." He licked his lips and Ivypaw knew she had to run. Brokenstar was a kit-killer. An apprentice wasn't that big of a leap.

She jumped, splaying her claws out so that nobody would get her. She jumped over only Tigerstar's back before the young cat was pinned to the ground within a blink. "Don't you even think of it, fucktoy."

Ivypool shrank in her fur. She now knew what they had meant. She was too stunned to even think. Walking in on Lionblaze and Cinderheart was all it took to understand what Tigerstar meant.

"No!" She shouted. "I- I won't!" She immediately tried squirming, anything to get away. She didn't love these cats. Hawkfrost maybe was once upon a time, but that was a foolish apprentice crush. She was nearly a warrior, outgrown of him. Tigerheart? He seemed better.

She felt the paws of three cats grappling over her. Immediately Ivypaw thought of something better. Tigeheart, oh Tigerheart. Maybe he could help her out of the situation. She opened her blazing green eyes and rolled over, wincing by the claws of Tigerstar breaking into her skin. She yelped. "Please, Tigerheart!" She shouted. "Please help me!"

A paw was closed over Ivypaw's mouth. "He won't help you now." Ivypool stiffened at the feeling of something close to her... parts. She immediately covered it with her tail, but the something was already covering it. Ivypaw was only left with her tail to the side. She looked behind her, and got scratches behind her ears. "Stay still."

Ivypool did, paralyzed with fear.

"Ooh. You are a virgin. I would have expected Tigerheart to have taken you for his own by now. But to each his own." Tigerstar sneered, giving a sly glance to Hawkfrost. "Hawkfrost, you keep watch for others. That is, the new recruits."

Hawkfrost looked at Ivypaw and from the ground, she saw a hint of sadness in the dead tom's eyes. She averted her eyes. She was in an absolutely shameful position, one that she should never be seen in. Not even by herself.

Then, she felt pain. The pain of the cat pushing his parts into hers. She screamed out in pain over Tigerstar's paws. She clenched them tightly and tasted blood in her mouth. Immediately she spat it out.

Brokenstar stepped over. He smiled evilly. "Let's see what that mouth can do." He grinned and Ivypaw couldn't stand the taste. It was without mercy, the rapid humping of Tigerstar and of Brokenstar. She had no ways to move. The barbs scraped both her throat and her core. It was horrid. She blinked back tears. If this is what loyalty was, she was doing this for Dovepaw. She was sleeping in the camp, dreaming about someone she didn't know, and here she was, being raped brutally by two toms.

She looked away from a bystanding cat. It was Antpelt. Immediately he dropped down, and Ivypaw had a full view of his member from where she was, however obscured it was by Brokenstar's sweaty fur. She was doing nothing. She was just a pair of holes for these toms.

Then she felt it. The throbbing feeling of Tigerstar's member pulsing in front of her. She felt her own core clench the juice now being spurted out of Tigerstar. He came loudly, and now there was a group of three cats in front of the gang rape. Mapleshade too was watching with intent. She smiled smugly.

How Ivypaw wanted to get her claws on that... She was cut off by the feeling of Brokenstar;s cum in her. She immediately stopped. She felt something different. She licked at the spunk on the ground tentatively. It tasted... Good. Immediately she started licking more of it up, thankful though that Brokenstar's member was out of her mouth.

She coughed after swallowing a bit too much, and then she felt the soft feeling of Tigerstar's member sliding out too. It popped loudly and ivypaw felt something leaking out her hole. It leaked onto the grass, and by the pleasure and cold feeling of the Dark Forest air waving its way in, it probably wasn't only Tigerstar's juices.

"Look what you've done, Brokenstar." Tigerstar said teasingly. "She's just as much a bitch as the apprentice you keep talking about when you were alive."

The dark brown tom blinked his scratched over eyes, the wounds that made the broken-tailed warrior even more hideous. "You're the one that got her pussy first."

Pussy. That word alone made Ivypaw more wet. Quietly she moved her tail over her tail-hole, but bent it so that her core was open. But when she did, a fresh blast of wind flew over her folds. She looked at in curiosity. She nodded.

"She looks ready for round two." Tigerstar said, smirking. "Just like Mapleshade." Tigerstar smiled at Brokenstar. "I'll take Mapleshade and you get Ivypaw." Ivy paw looked up at the trees, where a small echo filled them. There were no longer three cats. It looked like the entire dark forest had congregated to watch her.

A few minutes ago, before she discovered that sex wasn't actually that bad, she would have recoiled and ran away. Now, she even stood up, showing her new ravaged core off. The juices of Tigerstar still dripped out from the folds. She smiled. "Hey, Tigerstar." She smiled cheekily wriggling her rump. "It's a race for my pussy next."

Before there was a blink, Brokenstar had reappeared and almost like he teleported right behind her. Brokenstar smiled at Ivypool. "Good little skank."

Ivypaw smiled. "I'll be your skank forever." She didn't know these terms. They all related to that wonderful feeling though, so she used them. She crouched into a hunting crouch, raising her rump in the air.

Brokenstar pushed in, and while she stretched near-painfully, the satisfying feeling of having her core stuffed was outmatching it. Brokenstar pumped harder, Ivypaw moaned loudly. "More!" She shouted. She cast a sly glance at Tigerstar. "Guess.." She grunted as Brokenstar rammed into her forcefully. It hit a spot in there, she didn't know how to describe it, but it was more pleasurable than imagined. "You forgot about disappearing and reappearing, didn't...ungh... You?"

Tigerstar growled and stalked away.

Brokenstar smiled as he shouted once more, draining what spunk was left in the cat. He pulled out and the air filled Ivypaw's core again. She raised her ass in the air, hoping somebody out there would fill her hole again. Brokenstar pushed it down. "Now you're my bitch and my bitch only. I don't care what Tigerstar says." He leaned into her ears. "But I'll be watching you. Find a way for you and that warrior Birchfall to get together. That will be hot."

Ivypool looked up at him. Getting together with her father? She thought for a moment and nodded. "I understand, Brokenstar." She felt herself fading in the liquidlike fashion that a fully-fledged dark forest cat would, something she had never done before.

She felt herself back in the warm den of the dawn ThunderClan camp. She stood up and looked at her core. It was an absolute mess. Well. She'd have to clean herself up. She left the camp, looking around to see that nobody was outside or in the stone hollow.

There was nobody awake besides her father of course. Awake early as always. She remembered what Brokenstar said. Ivypaw smiled. "Birchfall. Come with me!"She yelled, but only in tone. It was really as quiet as a whisper. She really hoped Dovepaw couldn't hear.

Birchfall looked at her, and Ivypaw covered her tail. She would have to convince Birchfall on some sort of trip, like hunting. She flicked her head. "Come on, let's go hunting." He said, as if he voiced her thoughts directly.

Ivypool nodded and smiled. She hoped Brokenstar would like this.


End file.
